far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Jam Piast
"To be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing..." - Jam Piast when asked about gaining the Epithet of "Librarian". Jam Piast was born a serf to House Pyxis on Lodestone, during the start of The Synth War. She is afflicted by M.E.S. and is a Citizen of Lodestone. They were previously a Personal Assistant to Unorlox Gali and the Pyxis Noble Family Unorlox for a few years after leaving the Imperial Academy. Jam is currently part of the Wardens on Lodestone and has gained a reputation in the Lore Contingent. Traits and Appearance Jam is of medium height, has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She has implants across her body to supply needed hormones and medication to help with M.E.S and other medical conditions. She is also dyslexic. In social situations she is usually quiet and a bit awkward, leaving the talking to the Nobles. While they may seem cold and pragmatic, Jam does have a genuine interest in the well being of others and can be quite selfless on occasion. Biography Jam was born in Bio-Dome Event 1 South District of Lodestone. She was a social wallflower until she presented with M.E.S. symptoms at the age of 14. From there she quickly gained an awareness of the structures of society and became more confident and focused on being more engaged with her surroundings. After finishing her education at The Imperial Academy of Psionic Learning and Wellness she became a Personal Assistant to the Unorlox Family, who sponsored her education. Their primary tasks involved serving the day to day needs, as well as protection, of the young Gali Unorlox. After a few years in service to a Noble family, Jam decided to move on to further her education, as well acquire a profession more suited to her personality. She requested to join the Wardens and engaged with the research and information management in the Lore Contingent. Quickly she used her analytical mind and Psionic powers to gain renown in the Wardens and gained the Epithet of Librarian. Her current tasks involves the stewardship of the Lodestone Archive and helping senior Noble Wardens in their research of Lodestone. Being from Lodestone and belonging to House Pyxis, she naturally has an interest and empathy with the weird and unknown, showing great interest in empathising with aliens and has gotten close to expressing controversially sympathetic views towards synthetics. In their spare time they keep up to date with the political situation, having a keen interest in politics and sociology. There was some suspicion that she was sympathetic to the UPC cause, but that was never confirmed and has since been dismissed after the death of the UPC. Jam supports SERAPH's charitable initiatives and foundations particularly the GPCF, of which she holds closely to her heart. She also drinks Ankhayat Coffee with chocolate which helps fuel late night research, reading and gaming of Chromatic Interactive's video games. Education and Psionic Abilities Jam received typical Pyxis serf education on Lodestone until she presented an M.E.S awakening at the age of 14. As with all individuals presenting M.E.S. symptoms, they were reported to The Imperial Academy of Psionic Learning and Wellness and received training to control and manage her symptoms. She was sponsored by Pyxis Unorlox Giam for psionic education furthering her abilities and psychic aptitude. Their time at the academy was lonely and stressful, being a non-noble and generally having a shy personality. Jam's psychic abilities include telekinesis and telepathy, which were useful tools as a PA to a noble and currently help her in research and other tasks in the Wardens and in the Lodestone Archive.Category:House Pyxis Members Category:Patreons Category:Characters